Heavy equipment typically operates in harsh environments, including rugged terrain. As a result of this, and the operating conditions of the equipment, the structural components of the equipment are often subject to stress-strain. Certain machine systems, such as hydraulic power systems, mechanical power systems, and electro-mechanical power systems, for example, may generate movements and forces that contribute to stress-strain in particular areas, such as portions of the machine frame, of the equipment. Over time, the stress-strain may progress and potentially lead to structural failure. A failure can result in significant costs, particularly associated with down-time of the equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,243,381 to Behmlander et al. discloses an erosion monitoring system for a ground engaging tool. In particular, the erosion monitoring system has a sensor embedded within a replaceable cutting edge of the ground engaging tool. A controller is in wireless communication with the sensor and configured to monitor a wear rate of the cutting edge based on signals from the sensor. A notification may be generated based on the monitored wear rate.
As should be appreciated, there is a continuing need to monitor stress-strain on machine components and proactively address potential stress-strain failure.